herofandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto doppelgänger
These characters are, as the title implies, doppelgängers of Makoto (もう1人のマコト Mōhitori no Makoto)1 who transform into Kamen Rider Specter (仮面ライダースペクター Kamen Raidā Supekutā). History Origin As explained by Edith, the doppelgängers were a side effect of Makoto's usage of the Deep Specter Eyecon. The Eyecon draws power from the Gammaizers to give it incredible strength, hence the Gammaizers created the doppelgängers as a counter to this. Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! But it is later revealed that they are only some of the "prototype" Makoto created by Danton. Initial appearance One of them is summoned by Adel, initially appearing in a singlet, similar to when Makoto's original body was kept in the Gamma World. The doppelgänger, later in a Gamma uniform, was spotted by Kanon near the Fumin takoyaki stand. Kanon wondered why "Makoto" was wearing that uniform and followed him, only for him to disappear. She later returned to the Daitenku Temple, finding the real Makoto sitting together with Shibuya and Narita, all three who had been there the entire time. The doppelgänger is later spotted by Makoto himself after a battle with the Hikoki Gamma Perfect. Makoto rushes after him. Confrontations with the real Makoto Fukami Upon being caught up with, Makoto demands to know who he is, and he replies, "I'm you". He transforms into Specter Damashii and fights the real Makoto, who becomes Deep Specter. The two activate their Omega Drives, deflecting each others' kicks before Makoto's connects, knocking his doppelgänger out of his transformation. He disappears into purple smoke as Makoto gets a sudden pain in his chest, before another doppelgänger steps up and takes Specter Damashii. Makoto and this duplicate fight with the Deep Slasher and Gan Gun Hand in Blaster and Gun modes respectively, triggering Omega Drives and shooting at each other, dodging until they both connect at the same time, knocking both of them out of their transformations. The doppelgänger again disappears, and Makoto gets another sudden pain in his chest, collapsing. Learn! All the Ways! Makoto continues to hunt down and fight these doppelgangers, feeling more pain each time he defeats one. He encounters another which continues to taunt him about not being sure he's the real Makoto and fights it, the two Omega Drive slashing each other with their weapons, knocking both out of their transformations; the doppelganger again disappears, saying Makoto will fight until he disappears. It is then revealed, but not to anyone, that Adel has many more Makoto doppelgängers. Resurrection! Hero's Soul! Makoto soon tracks down another and, getting better at fighting them, sidesteps their Omega Drive kick to slash them in midair with the Deep Slasher. It again taunts him that he'll disappear and disappears itself. Later, another one is summoned by Adel to fight Deep Specter during his first attack on Takeru. Makoto runs through a barrage from the Gan Gun Hand in Gun mode and defeats the duplicate with an Omega Drive punch, but Makoto collapses out of his transformation from pain. Fusion After Adel connects with the Great Eye, he revives all of the Gammaizers, which create more Makoto clones that eventually fuse into a singular being. This being is now able to assume the Deep Specter form via a second Deep Specter Eyecon. Later, the Eyecon also allows this clone to assume the clothes of the original Makoto in order to further throw off his friends, and read the thoughts of the original Makoto. This has somehow enabled him to experience feelings such as that of friendship, as seen when he tried to pose off as the real Makoto in the basement of the Daitenku Temple. He is then caught by the real Makoto, who brings him outside for another duel. As both of them perform their Omega Drive kicks towards each other, Kanon rushes forward calling at both of them to stop. The resulting debris caused by the impact of the two kicks almost hits Kanon, until the clone Makoto saves her, while the real Makoto watches from afar. At the same time, the clone Makoto wonders why he's doing all of this, and continues to think about the feeling of friendship. Passing The clone Makoto later follows Takeru and the others into the Gamma World, with the real Makoto following suit sometime later. When the real Makoto is fatally wounded, the clone Makoto gives his life to the real Makoto, sacrificing himself to save him. Personality The Makoto doppelganger is made to make sure it's the end of the real Makoto and become the new Makoto by absorbing his minds and soul whenever he is defeated. Initially cold but after many defeats and absorbing, he unintentionally absorbed Makoto's heart to the others, slowly turning into a flawless copy of Makoto (even Kanon initially noticed the fake can't notice the latest copy). His life finally ended after becoming one with the real Makoto before his death for protecting Takeru. Forms Specter's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Ghost, Specter normally bears a pair of on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use them either for perceiving and sensing Gamma within a 8 km. radius or as a weapon.> By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Specter can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Specter Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Specter= Specter Damashii *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/specter/ Specter specs is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This version of Specter is presumably much more powerful than the original Specter's default form, as it is shown to be able to fight on par with Kamen Rider Deep Specter. This forms finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Hand. Appearances: Episode 37, 38, 41, 43 }} - Super= on his head. The only exception to this rule is Houdini, which keeps the twin Striker Horns. and Grimm and Sanzo Damashiis, where he will instead bear Necrom's Sweep Horn. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Deep Specter. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. While transforming into Deep Specter, Specter's Transient is upgraded into a silver color with blue zigzag lines, his personal emblem embossed in pink, and purple accents on the shins and forearms. - Default= Deep Specter *'Height': 208.5 cm. *'Weight': 129.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.5 t. *'Kicking power': 26.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. is Specter's power up form, accessed via the Deep Specter Eyecon. It is comparable to Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii, in that Specter can mix and match his normal Damashii forms with Deep Specter's Transient form. Deep Specter is armed with the Deep Slasher, which in essence is blue/red version of Toucon Boost's Sunglasseslasher. *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a manganese violet flame. It can also be used as a punch attack or a slash or shooting attack with the Deep Slasher. *Deep Slasher Finishers: ** : In Sword Mode, Specter channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Deep Slasher and delivers a powerful slash. ** : In Blaster Mode, Specter channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Deep Slasher and delivers a powerful blast. This Deep Specter Eyecon, however, was created as a clone by the Gammaizers, with the latter containing the backup copies of the Gammaizers. After the Perfect Gammaizer was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii, the backup copies of Gammaizers stored in the cloned Deep Eyecon were reinstated, and fused with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya, to form the Great Eyezer. Appearances: Episodes 45, 47, 48 }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Gan Gun Hand - Sidearm weapon *Deep Slasher - Deep Specter's personal weapon Gallery 95ec9c94.jpg Failed Makoto (Prototype).png|A "prototype" Makoto Adel and his Makoto doppelgängers team!.png|Adel and his Makoto doppelgängers. Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased